


В шаге от заговора

by marlu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlu/pseuds/marlu
Summary: Когда после окончания элитной военной академии Даниэль Нейт направлялся к месту службы, он помыслить не мог, что его карьера может рухнуть, так и не начавшись...





	В шаге от заговора

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды WTF Armed Forces 2018.

 Даниэль Нейт медленно открыл глаза, пару раз моргнул, пытаясь прогнать мутную пелену, и понял, что лежит под стеной какого-то дома на неровной брусчатке мостовой. Это понимание как будто включило рецепторы и нервные окончания, тело проснулось и дало о себе знать: заныл отлежанный бок, закололо неловко подвернутую ногу, затылок прострелило болью. Он поднял руку, нащупал под волосами солидную шишку и долго разглядывал пальцы, пытаясь в сумеречном свете обнаружить следы крови, и вяло порадовался, что их нет. Даниэль сел. Подтянул колени к груди, морщась от неприятных ощущений, и грязно выругался: он был голым и босым, за исключением простых серых трусов, на которые грабители, к счастью, не позарились.  
  
— Суки, — пробормотал Даниэль и встал, цепляясь за неровную каменную кладку. Вокруг зажигались красноватые фонари, окрашивая густеющий полумрак в густой винный цвет.  
  
Память возвращалась толчками, размытые пазлы воспоминаний не торопились складываться в отчетливую картинку. Джутирьян. Пересадка. Ожидание стыковочного рейса. И решение прогуляться по городу. Плохая идея…  
  
Стена была теплой, он прижался к ней спиной, силясь сообразить, как быть дальше. Ощущение нереальности накатило с новой силой: в его привычном мире нападение на офицера Империи было невозможно. Даже на Джутирьяне, где имперцев традиционно недолюбливали, но опасливо уважали. Даниэль запрокинул голову, но сквозь насыщенный огнями фонарей и рекламы слой ноосферы свет далеких звезд не пробивался. Небо казалось слишком светлым, словно укрытым рыхлым покрывалом.  
  
Ногам стало холодно. Он согнул одну ногу в колене, уперся ступней во все еще хранившую дневное тепло стену и в очередной раз оглядел пустынную улицу. Где-то играла музыка, доносился привычный многоголосый шум людной улицы, а здесь, как в параллельном измерении, никого не было. Стоило бы добраться до служб правопорядка, но последствия могли быть непредсказуемыми — позор тенью лег бы на всю дальнейшую жизнь, и о карьере можно забыть. Выпускнику одной из лучших военных академий, получившему назначение на штабной крейсер космического флота имперского союза, не стоило афишировать свои промахи. Но как добраться до места назначения, он не представлял.  
  
Какой-то мужчина остановился напротив. Даниэль пропустил его появление и теперь чувствовал себя неловко под оценивающим взглядом чужих глаз. Ростом незнакомец был, пожалуй, не выше самого Даниэля, что вселяло надежду — справиться с противником намного крупнее его самого было бы трудно.  
  
— Такса стандартная? — прозвучал негромкий, но богатый обертонами голос незнакомца. Тот говорил на примитивном диалекте, распространенном среди туристов и торговцев ближнего космоса.  
  
Даниэль медленно кивнул — пусть его приняли за шлюху, но это и к лучшему, деньги в его ситуации были очень кстати, пусть секс с незнакомым мужчиной его немного пугал, но в его положении особо выбирать не приходилось.  
  
— Идем.  
  
Даниэль послушно двинулся следом за клиентом. Подождал, пока тот опустит в прорезь у едва заметной двери несколько монет — кредитки и электронные деньги здесь, по-видимому, были не в чести — и первым зашел внутрь, оказавшись в небольшой комнате с кроватью под бархатным пологом. Две неяркие лампы под красными абажурами не очень успешно боролись с темнотой, давая возможность разглядеть лишь самое необходимое. В их свете возраст клиента казался неопределенным: ему могло быть и двадцать пять, и пятьдесят, черты лица сглаживались, стирались морщины в уголках глаз и возле рта.  
  
— Чего ждешь? — недовольно произнес клиент и, прежде чем Даниэль успел задуматься, что делать дальше, толкнул его на кровать.  
  
Мягкий матрац спружинил под спиной. Даниэль отполз на середину, приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за уверенно-спокойными движениями незнакомца, который неспешно избавлялся от одежды. Удобные ботинки на шнуровке, черный свободный комбинезон, фуражка с высокой тульей и небольшим козырьком — такую форму предпочитали работники космопортов во всех уголках вселенной, начиная от оператора транспортных лент и заканчивая начальником складской службы.  
  
— Трусы, — скомандовал клиент и едва заметно поморщился.  
  
Даниэль неловко изогнулся, стягивая плотный трикотаж.  
  
— На живот.  
  
Даниэль с облегчением перевернулся, так на самом деле будет легче, так проще не думать над тем, что происходит, над мотивами поступков, и так не придется смотреть в жутковатые в этом неестественном свете провалы глазниц и красные отблески в темной радужке.  
  
Сильные руки приподняли его бедра, Даниэль покорно выгнулся, опустил голову на руки. Клиент не стал медлить, терять время на смазку и растяжку — наверное, был уверен, что в таких местах заботятся о себе сами.  
  
Чужой член тяжело входил в неподготовленный анус, Даниэль вцепился зубами в угол подушки и плотно зажмурил глаза, но из-под век все равно текли предательские слезы. Сзади доносились сдавленные ругательства, но клиент и не думал останавливаться, разве что замедлился на чуть-чуть, когда вошел целиком. Даниэль смог перевести дух. Потом стало легче. Тело приспособилось, пусть об удовольствии речь и не шла, но размашистые фрикции, когда чужой член погружался в него по самые яйца и тяжелая мошонка размеренно ударялась о промежность, уже были вполне терпимыми, вызывая лишь легкий дискомфорт. Ему не нравилось только, что чужие пальцы сильно сжимают бедра, задают темп и не дают хоть немного свободы — видимо, клиент привык держать под контролем все.  
  
Даниэль прислушивался к дыханию за спиной, пытался определить, когда же конец, но как ни старался, все же не смог предугадать это мгновение. Сзади раздался сдавленный стон, и Даниэль, не удержав тяжесть навалившегося на него тела, упал на сбитые простыни.  
  
Лежать было неудобно. Чужой вес не давал нормально дышать, и воздух попадал в легкие урывками. Даниэль попытался было вывернуться, но клиент почти невесомо водил губами по его шее, пребывая в посторгазменной неге, и ломать такой кайф казалось неправильным. Пауза затягивалась. Даниэль, не выдержав, пошевелился, но тут же получил болезненный укус в основание шеи и снова замер, боясь еще раз дернуться.  
  
Клиент что-то пробормотал на незнакомом языке и скатился с кровати. Даниэль тут же встал с другой стороны.  
  
— Я в душ, — зачем-то сообщил ему клиент и шагнул к едва заметной двери в углу.  
  
— А деньги?  
  
Клиент хмыкнул. Достал из кармана комбинезона несколько купюр и кинул на кровать, прежде чем скрыться в ванной. Даниэль подобрал трусы, поморщился от саднящей боли и посмотрел на честно заработанные деньги: их точно должно было хватить не только на билет до Нагергета, где стоял в доках адмиральский флагман, но осталось бы еще и на одежду. Сошла бы любая, черт с ней, с формой, — многие курсанты отсылали семьям свои серые бриджи и приталенные кители, чтобы сохранить на память, все равно на новом месте службы выдавали новую форму сообразно статусу.  
  
Даниэль прислушался — в ванной шумела вода. Он быстро, боясь передумать, натянул на себя чужой комбинезон, обул немного тесноватые ботинки и пристроил на голову фуражку. Чуть помедлил, потом выложил на бархатное сиденье стула личные вещи прежнего хозяина, половину заработанных сегодня денег — плату за позаимствованную одежду и вышел вон. Он успокаивал себя тем, что у сотрудника космопорта вряд ли будут серьезные неприятности из-за его выходки. Друзья, родственники, сослуживцы — неважно, кто, не бросят же в беде товарища, помогут…  
  
До космопорта удалось добраться без проблем. Даниэль не верил своему счастью, но простой черный комбинезон делал его почти невидимкой, на него не обращали внимания, он словно стал частью интерьера, ничем не выделяясь среди других, одетых точно так же людей. За билетом пришлось идти в офис, но и там полоса везения продолжилась — нет, ему не предложили скидку, но намекнули, что стартующий буквально через час пассажирский космолет ищет стюарда. Даниэль немедля предложил свою кандидатуру — пусть обычные транспортные корабли ползали по просторам вселенной с черепашьей скоростью, но возможность попасть на Нагергет бесплатно в его стесненных обстоятельствах стоила всех возможных неудобств. К счастью, точной даты прибытия к месту службы ему определено не было — все понимали, что вчерашние выпускники захотят навестить родных или просто немного передохнуть, прежде чем окунуться в армейские будни.  
  
Двухнедельное путешествие оказалось скучным и ничем не примечательным. Обязанности Даниэля не тяготили, экипаж лайнера относился к нему с пониманием — ужатый рассказ об ограблении и потере документов вызывал сочувствие — и расставание в Нагергете вышло грустным.  
  
— Если со службой не заладится, возвращайся, — сказал ему на прощание помощник капитана и подмигнул: — Для тебя местечко всегда найдется.  
  
Даниэль с улыбкой поблагодарил — сам факт такого предложения был приятным, но мысленно скрестил пальцы: не дай бог! Он немного полюбовался на разношерстные корабли в торгово-пассажирской части космопорта. Щегольские остроносые яхты миллионеров стояли бок о бок с пузатыми транспортниками и необъятными пассажирскими лайнерами — Даниэль никогда в жизни не видел такого разнообразия форм, размеров и классов кораблей. Нагергет по праву считался крупнейшей транспортной развязкой в этой части вселенной. Удобное местоположение и отсутствие непредсказуемых возмущений пространства делали местный космопорт весьма привлекательным, неудивительно, что Империя желала держать столь лакомый кусок под контролем.  
  
Ночь Даниэль решил провести в городе, выбрав самый популярный туристический район. Небольшой отель на оживленном перекрестке понравился ему сразу, и он, не колеблясь, решил остановиться именно здесь. Наученный горьким опытом, теперь безопасность он ставил на первое место — пусть даже недавние события виделись теперь всего лишь пикантным приключением.  
  
Сканер сетчатки на стойке регистрации распознавал его как-то уж слишком долго. Даниэль успел занервничать и надумать себе всяких ужасов, вплоть до того, что его объявили в розыск. Но обошлось. В конце концов на панели зажглась надпись: «Добро пожаловать, мистер Нейт» и автомат выплюнул чип-карту от номера.  
  
— Он просто не любит наличные, — пояснил дежурный, провожая Даниэля на пятнадцатый этаж. — Да и хозяин экономит, давно пора поменять считыватель, а по-хорошему и всю начинку. Если что-то понадобится — обращайтесь в любое время. Доброй ночи.  
  
— Спасибо, — до ночи было еще далеко, но Даниэль не стал спорить, может быть, дежурному тоже стоило поменять настройки.  
  
Он долго стоял под душем. Настоящая вода скользила по спине и груди, доставляя ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Ионные имитации в космосе не давали и сотой доли того ощущения чистоты и свежести, справляясь со своей задачей едва ли на треть. След чужих зубов все еще ярко выделялся на бледной коже у основания шеи, приобретя неприятный синюшный оттенок. Даниэль дотронулся до отметины, под пальцами она посветлела и стала почти незаметной. Он успокоился — значит, скоро совсем пройдет, и выбросил эту ерунду из головы. Сейчас стоило побеспокоиться о том, как добраться до адмиральского крейсера.  
  
Даниэль включил консоль и отправил короткое сообщение на борт: лейтенант такой-то прибыл для несения службы и ждет дальнейших распоряжений. Обычно ответ приходил быстро — дежурные постоянно просматривали каналы связи, сортировали и передавали информацию дальше. Но даже три часа спустя ответа все еще не было. Даниэль извелся, вполглаза просматривая новости и косясь на правый нижний угол экрана, где красной точкой должно было обозначиться входящее сообщение. Лег спать он, недоумевая и почти убедив себя в том, что произошел какой-то сбой и его письмо затерялось на просторах вселенной. Ночью ему снилась муть про птиц, которые держали конверты в клювах и неспешно шагали по переплетениям светящихся проводов.  
  
Утром его разбудил стук в дверь. Даниэль лежал среди сбившихся простыней и лениво размышлял, что он никого не ждет, и открывать не собирался. Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы пробивался солнечный свет, придавая отвратительно начавшемуся дню толику позитива.  
  
— Мистер Нейт! Мистер Нейт?! — в дверь снова постучали, и голос вчерашнего дежурного прозвучал в тишине просительно и тревожно. — Мистер Нейт, вас тут спрашивают из генштаба…  
  
Даниэль потянулся к консоли: если за ним явились с адмиральского крейсера, то должно быть сообщение с инструкциями, а если нет… Об этом думать не хотелось, но черный комбинезон, от которого он так и не избавился, мог стать важной уликой и потянуть за собой серьезный срок где-нибудь на соляных копях. Консоль мигнула, зависла на долгие десять секунд, прежде чем вывести на экран лаконичную надпись: ожидайте сопровождения.  
  
— Лейтенант Нейт, — к знакомому голосу дежурного присоединился другой, недовольный и раздраженный: — Я обер-квартирмейстер Ланге…  
  
— Минуту! — крикнул Даниэль и вскочил, поспешно натягивая брюки и рубашку. — Простите, был в душе, — не моргнув глазом соврал он, открывая дверь.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — холодно сказал Ланге, всем своим видом показывая, что за столь долгое ожидание лейтенантишке полагается семь суток карцера или сразу расстрел.  
  
Дежурный с облегчением сбежал, оставив после себя крепкий дух виски, наверное, принятого как успокоительное — не каждый день в респектабельный отель врываются военные чины и вламываются к постояльцам.  
  
Даниэль поспешно запихивал немногие личные вещи обратно в несессер под пристальным взглядом сопровождающего. С какой стати ему выделили в провожатые такую шишку, он не понимал, разве что у того были другие дела на поверхности планеты, и наверху решили просто лишний раз не гонять шлюпку с орбиты. Но все равно ситуация была крайне странная.  
  
Обер-квартирмейстер постукивал носком сапога о ножку стола. Этот звук нервировал Даниэля, и он, находясь в расстроенных чувствах, принимал сложные решения: чистить ли зубы, стоит ли поспешно бриться или едва заметная щетина не будет являться нарушением Устава, надеть ли сугубо гражданский костюм или так и остаться в некой пародии на военную форму… Умом Даниэль понимал, что до всех его душевных терзаний сопровождающему нет никакого дела, как равно не будет и тем, кто встретит его на борту. Он всего лишь досадное недоразумение. Помеха.  
  
— Завтрак, — вдруг сказал обер-квартирмейстер.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Завтракать будете?  
  
— А вы? — Даниэль растерялся.  
  
— Я бы не отказался от чашки кофе.  
  
— Ну тогда…  
  
— Тогда да, — Ланге попытался изобразить улыбку, и Даниэль сделал вид, что поверил в искренность заботы.  
  
— Я завтракал на корабле, а вот вам поесть совсем не мешает. На обед надежды нет, а до ужина еще долго, — уже в кафе пояснил Ланге, в его взгляде Даниэлю почудилась жалость, и кусок яичницы с беконом окончательно встал поперек горла.  
  
— Ешьте, — приказал Ланге и обхватил большую кружку кофе с молоком обеими руками.  
  
Даниэль запихивал в себя еду, едва ли различая вкус. Хотелось скорее оказаться на борту, получить инструктаж и оказаться среди таких же, как он, простых парней. До нижнего офицерского звена высокому начальству, как правило, не было никакого дела: служба идет, нареканий нет — вот и славно.  
  
— Господин Ланге, — Даниэль мучительно соображал, как бы отпроситься в туалет, но сопровождающий демонстративно посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Давайте немного поторопимся, все вопросы зададите потом, — Ланге улыбнулся, и эта улыбка бы сошла за очаровательную, если бы нервы Даниэля не были напряжены до предела. — С вашего позволения, на правах старшего товарища я, пожалуй, проведу вам небольшую экскурсию по Нагергету. Вы же здесь впервые?  
  
Даниэль поблагодарил за любезность и стоически вынес как будто случайные прикосновения — Ланге словно бы невзначай сначала подтолкнул его к двери, потом развернул влево, показывая диких голубей на ограде парка, а потом и вовсе взял его под руку. Даниэль терялся в догадках.  
  
Весь путь до космопорта Ланге то держал его за руку, то приобнимал за плечи, но в этих жестах не было ни грана игривости или намека на продолжение, как если бы господин обер-квартирмейстер был андроидом и выполнял заложенную программу. Невольно Даниэлю пришла в голову мысль, что на этой планете у всех гуманоидов проблемы с нервными импульсами, и не все они доходят от центра генерации к месту назначения — мало ли, какие возмущения царят в местной атмосфере.  
  
В шлюпке было не лучше. Управлял ей совершенно нелюдимый тип, который кинул на Даниэля тяжелый взгляд и демонстративно отвернулся к приборам. Ланге молчал, сложив руки на коленях, и с интересом наблюдал за цветными индикаторами: высота над поверхностью, скорость, сила ветра и угол наклона — как будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел. Даниэль, зажатый в угол возле иллюминатора, предпочел смотреть, как стремительно уменьшаются в размерах города и линия горизонта становится все более выгнутой. Штабной крейсер внезапно навис с другого борта. Поразиться его размерам или восхититься совершенством конструкции Даниэль не успел — их небольшое суденышко с разгона влетело в шлюз и мягко ткнулось в причал.  
  
— Приехали, — Ланге встал, небрежно потянулся и приглашающе указал рукой на выход.  
  
Снаружи их ждали. Четверо крупных парней, Даниэль бы поставил годовое жалованье, что они десантники, встали у него за спиной и по бокам, подавляя габаритами. «Как конвой», — подумал Даниэль и почувствовал себя неуютно. Среди этих здоровяков собственная ущербность ощущалась еще острее, они были выше на целую голову.  
  
— Сюда, — Ланге открыл тяжелую металлическую дверь и пропустил процессию вперед.  
  
Овальная комната с низким потолком и резким светом оказалась совершенно пустой, если не считать намертво закрепленных вдоль стен скамей. Даниэль огляделся, заметил контуры еще двух дверей, но так и не понял, что это за помещение. И зачем его сюда привели.  
  
Обер-квартирмейстер встал посередине комнаты и принял гордый и неприступный вид — чуть поодаль от замерших изваяниями десантников. На их фоне он тоже не казался особо крупным, и мысль, что Ланге за высокомерием скрывает свои комплексы, развеселила Даниэля и немного отвлекла от странностей происходящего.  
  
— Господин адмирал! — Ланге вытянулся во фрунт перед подтянутой фигурой в черном кителе с золотым шитьем. — Даниэль Нейт доставлен.  
  
Даниэль с интересом выглянул из-за плеча обер-квартирмейстера, нужно же было разглядеть важную шишку. Адмирал был невысок, черноволос, бледен и до ужаса похож на того мужика с Джутирьяна, который остался в веселом квартале без одежды. Внутри у Даниэля все оборвалось. Он почувствовал противную ватную слабость, а мочевой пузырь тут же напомнил о себе нестерпимым желанием отлить.  
  
«Вот и все», — обреченно подумал Даниэль, но гордо вскинул подбородок и уставился в непроницаемо-темные глаза адмирала — тот разглядывал его с повышенным интересом, как неизвестный вид бактерии под микроскопом.  
  
— Где второй? — адмирал отошел к Ланге и, казалось, потерял интерес к Даниэлю. Голос у него оказался красивый, глубокий, но слишком ровный, без интонационной окраски и вроде бы не был похож на голос того, другого.  
  
— Уже ведут, — заверил Ланге и вытянулся еще сильнее.  
  
Адмирал крутанулся на каблуках, заложил руки за спину, и Даниэль почувствовал его недовольство почти как свое собственное. Ланге вздрогнул и отступил на шаг — кажется, адмирала здесь опасались.  
  
Даниэль попытался вспомнить что-нибудь кроме официальной биографии Арну Гайра, но не смог — ни скандалов, связанных с его именем, ни интриг. Удивительно быстрая карьера, еще более удивительная отсутствием покровителей в верхах и родственных связей. Он смог пробиться только благодаря своему таланту, хотя новостные ленты были скупы на упоминания о нем, и это было более чем странно.  
  
— Лейтенант Нейт по вашему приказанию явился!  
  
Даниэль едва смог удержаться от протестующего крика и зажал рот рукой. Тот, второй лейтенант Нейт, был похож на него как родной брат.  
  
— Вот такая у нас проблема, — адмирал позволил себе улыбнуться, глядя на обер-квартирмейстера, и на месте последнего Даниэль или наделал бы в штаны, или уже вскрывал живот ритуальным мечом.  
  
— И кто же из них настоящий? — поинтересовался адмирал совершенно недружелюбно.  
  
— Этот, — Ланге выпихнул на середину комнаты Даниэля.  
  
Лже-Нейта тут же скрутили крепкие парни, один из них ловко проверил карманы, выкладывая на скамью найденное. Только теперь Даниэль догадался, что когда Ланге его щупал, то пытался найти оружие или что-то потенциально опасное. Хорошо, что привычки носить в карманах всякую ерунду у него не было — ни в приюте, ни в военной академии это не приветствовалось.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— Да, сэр! Повторное сканирование сетчатки позволило с уверенностью сказать, что в глаза вживлена специальная линза с отпечатком…  
  
— Избавьте меня от подробностей.  
  
— Да, сэр! У нас есть основания полагать, что республиканские мятежники имели целью внедрить своего агента в штаб нашей армии, и дальнейшее расследование…  
  
— Будут вести другие, — прервал его адмирал. — Вопрос о вашем служебном соответствии уже решен.  
  
— Но господин адмирал!  
  
— Господин Ланге, соответствующие службы разберутся, был ли ваш промах следствием разгильдяйства или вы один из заговорщиков. Меня это не интересует, как и ваша дальнейшая судьба. Вы подложили свинью всему Штабу, проверок теперь не миновать, перетрясут всех. Так что можете радоваться, что вас здесь уже не будет.  
  
Подложный лейтенант посмотрел на всех с ненавистью. Даниэлю показалось, что он пошевелил губами и собирается толкнуть проникновенную речь, воспользоваться последней возможностью высказаться не перед судом, но мятежник вдруг закатил глаза и обмяк в руках охраны.  
  
Адмирал равнодушно взирал на попытки привести в себя лже-лейтенанта, а потом распорядился отнести тело в холодильник. Тем же тоном велел проводить лейтенанта Нейта в каюту и ушел в сопровождении охраны. Даниэль посмотрел на полностью раздавленного Ланге и поспешил выйти вон — слов утешения у него не было, да и вряд ли бывший обер-квартирмейстер нуждался в них.  
  
В коридоре один из сопровождающих пошел впереди. Даниэль старался смотреть по сторонам, но одинаковые серые коридоры ничем не отличались друг от друга. В конце концов они оказались перед дверью с номером триста двадцать один, чуть дальше по коридору виднелась дверь со следующим порядковым номером. Даниэль посмотрел сначала на одного конвоира, потом на другого, но их лица выражали полнейшее равнодушие. Он попробовал открыть дверь, та поддалась, мягко распахнувшись и пропуская его в небольшую каюту, где стояли две узкие койки и стол под фальшивым иллюминатором, на который проецировался морской пейзаж.  
  
Дверь за спиной закрылась, и Даниэль остался в одиночестве. Каюта не выглядела обжитой — он заглянул в пустой шкаф, посмотрел на незастланные койки, значит, соседа ждать не стоит. Морской пейзаж сменился острыми пиками гор, на взгляд Даниэля — слишком контрастным и холодным. Он бы предпочел смотреть на летний луг, вроде того, что был нарисован на стене в спальне мальчиков в приюте. Спокойный зеленый, невыразительные луговые цветы и почти ушедший за горизонт диск солнца — картина как раз для отдыха. Он сел на ближайшую койку, с силой потер лицо ладонями, но это ничуть не помогло собраться с мыслями. Все произошедшее с ним скорее походило на дешевый киношный детектив, чем на реальную жизнь. Почему его оставили в живых? Покойники не доставляют неприятностей и не появляются внезапно там, где нужны меньше всего. Его поселили одного, что нелогично — новичкам обычно выделялся кто-то, кто вводил в курс дела, рассказывал про заведенные порядки, был первое время куратором. Даниэль на всякий случай выглянул в коридор — у двери стоял часовой.  
  
— Вы могли бы ответить на несколько вопросов? — спросил Даниэль, не слишком рассчитывая на успех.  
  
— Не уполномочен.  
  
— Мне просто хотелось бы знать, что делать дальше.  
  
— Ждать.  
  
Даниэль вернулся в каюту — значит, все же пленник. Настроение испортилось окончательно. Ярко-красный воздушный шар на фоне нестерпимо голубого неба показался насмешкой, и Даниэль занялся изменением настроек. После нескольких неудачных попыток найти какой-нибудь пасторальный пейзаж он остановился на виде Юпитера как на самой нейтральной картине, подходящей к настроению.  
  
— Лейтенант Нейт, я капитан Синдри. Вы будете нести службу в моем звене. Я проведу краткий обзор крейсера и инструктаж.  
  
Даниэль встал и замер, почтительно вытянувшись. Капитан махнул рукой — отставить церемонии — и стремительно вышел в коридор.  
  
— Ваша каюта находится на третьем ярусе второго уровня. Третий ярус у нас жилой, нижние чины, как правило размещаются на первом уровне, но в связи с известными обстоятельствами вам выделена каюта среди высшего комсостава. Надеюсь, что это временная мера. Столовые блоки есть на каждом уровне, приносить еду в жилые отсеки запрещено.  
  
Даниэль слушал пояснения и старался запомнить, просить повторить или переспрашивать значило расписаться в собственной глупости, а ему предстояло еще выдерживать постоянное сравнение со своей копией. Как знать, что за человека отыгрывал лже-Нейт и как себя вел среди сослуживцев. Даниэль понимал, что легко не будет, особенно если его двойник был душой компании — сам он обычно долго держал дистанцию и не выходил за границы прохладного вежливого общения.  
  
В рубке его познакомили с сослуживцами, особого восторга те не выказали и отнеслись настороженно. Даниэль загрустил — при таком раскладе ожидать скорых вахт не стоило, а сидеть целыми днями в каюте, не имея возможности занять себя каким-либо делом, да хоть бы и просмотром новостей, было очень паршивой перспективой.  
  
Капитан Синдри указал на лейтенанта за огромным монитором:  
  
— Лейтенант Корте-Реал, маршрут-навигатор первой степени, ваш сменщик. Вместе с лейтенантом Паршаном с нетерпением ждут, когда вы сможете приступить к обязанностям.  
  
— Да, сэр, — лейтенант Корте-Реал встал, скосил глаза на Даниэля и продолжил: — Конечно, пока наш крейсер стоит на приколе, это не очень сложно, но при перемещении двенадцатичасовая вахта неприемлема.  
  
— Я готов, — пробормотал Даниэль. — Как только получу допуск…  
  
Он оглянулся на капитана, тот стоял с поджатыми губами и напоминал директрису приюта, когда ей докладывали, что кто-то из подопечных опять провинился. «Я очень, очень вами недовольна», — Даниэль как наяву услышал ее голос.  
  
— Если ваше здоровье позволяет приступить к службе, то не вижу препятствий. Лейтенант Корте-Реал введет вас в курс дела.  
  
— Есть, сэр! Надеюсь, что с основами взаимодействия с искусственным интеллектом лейтенант Нейт знаком?  
  
— Так точно, знаком. Как и с математическим моделированием нестабильных излучений и влиянием гравитационных возмущений при гиперпрыжках на точность расчета маршрута.  
  
— Отрадно слышать, — осклабился лейтенант Корте-Реал. — Буду рад ввести в курс дела и познакомить с нашим искином.  
  
Даниэль повеселел: если в ближайшее время крейсер никуда и не отправится, но безделье на рабочем месте гораздо более приятно, нежели в унылой каюте. Всегда можно найти себе занятие, пусть даже это будет просмотр последних корректирующих кодов. Он был готов остаться сразу, но капитан напомнил про инструктаж, и на мостик Даниэль попал через неполные пять часов, когда лейтенант Корте-Реал уже успел смениться.  
  
Лейтенант Паршан был недружелюбен, но впрямую нарушить приказ не посмел. Даниэль решил, что как-нибудь разберется сам — система выглядела привычной и знакомой до последней точки.  
  
— Ваша смена завтра в девять. Не опаздывайте, — сказал лейтенант и отвернулся, притворившись сильно занятым.  
  
Даниэль кивнул, едва скрывая улыбку — бегущая зеленая кривая была всего лишь радиационным фоном за бортом, хотя и выглядела солидно. Он попрощался и вышел. Никто из присутствующих не ответил, все пятеро сделали вид, что не услышали.  
  
К нему относились настороженно и спустя неделю. Никто не стремился к сближению, и максимум, на который Даниэль мог рассчитывать — сухое приветствие на пожелание доброго утра и скупое «пока» в ответ на прощание после смены. Он не жаловался. Даже понимал всех этих людей, которых выворачивали едва ли не наизнанку. К тому же за ним постоянно таскался охранник — то ли ему забыли снять задачу, то ли были другие причины, о которых начальство не спешило докладывать, и это тоже не добавляло лейтенанту Нейту популярности.  
  
Даниэля допросили один раз. Он честно рассказал, что решил прогуляться по городу, посмотреть на новое для себя место. Ходил по людным центральным улицам и не помнит, как на него напали. Очнулся в подворотне. Добрался до космопорта и нанялся стюардом, потому что идти в военную комендатуру было стыдно, не хотелось пятна на репутации, начинать карьеру таким образом — значит записать себя в неудачники.  
  
— Появление в военной комендатуре было бы логичным шагом, который предпринял бы любой другой человек. Ожидаемым. С одной стороны, возможно, было бы предотвращено внедрение вашего двойника, а с другой, — госпожа майор имперской безопасности помолчала, — возможно, этот взбрык спас вам жизнь, лейтенант Нейт. И позволил разоблачить шпиона. Я отражу это в отчете. Не думаю, что вы пострадаете, в ваших действиях нет состава преступления.  
  
Даниэль был несказанно рад и надеялся, что эпизод в номере так и останется неизвестным. Он так и не решил, был ли адмирал тем клиентом или это случайное сходство. За прошедшее время его лицо в памяти потускнело еще сильнее, да и освещение что на улице, что в номере оставляло желать лучшего. Даниэль склонялся к последнему: поверить в посещение веселого квартала адмиралом имперского флота на планете, пользующейся не слишком хорошей репутацией, было сложно. К тому же штабной крейсер не совершал вылетов уже больше месяца — доступ к данным по перемещениям у Даниэля имелся.  
  
Он постепенно втягивался в рутину службы. Изучал особенности корабля, просматривал предыдущие маршруты и отчеты о перемещениях — ему не мешали, но и помогать не спешили. Косые взгляды он ощущал постоянно и нервничал, понимая, что ничего изменить не может. Отчуждению способствовал и охранник, который так и таскался за ним. Вернее, охранники — они менялись… Даниэль научился различать их по шагам и одного называл зайцем за упругую легкую походку, другого, с тяжелой поступью — медведем, третий был «никто» — он двигался совершенно бесшумно, а когда появлялся четвертый, то определялся легко — по сопению, потому и стал «сопливчиком». Наверное, это было глупо, но помогало немного отвлечься и скрасить унылое существование.  
  
От постоянного напряжения у Даниэля началась аллергия, по крайней мере, в медблоке именно так и решили. Он послушно пил таблетки, но противный зуд стихал ненадолго, донимая в самые неподходящие моменты — например, когда на мостик заходил адмирал. Даниэль понимал, что это нервное и что успокоительное возымело бы больший эффект, но корабельный врач был непреклонен: аллергия!  
  
Он убеждал себя, что вот-вот все прекратится. Комиссия закончит работу, во всем разберется, и можно будет вздохнуть свободнее. Долгожданный миг настал, но охрану никто убирать не торопился. Даниэль уже не понимал, кого от кого охраняют и, главное, зачем. Ко всему прочему, после отбытия следователей к ним зачастил адмирал. Его визиты нервировали уже всех, кто был в этот момент на дежурстве. Капитан Синдри сжимал губы особенно плотно и молчал, кидая гневные взгляды на Даниэля. Чего добивался адмирал и зачем почти каждый день являлся на мостик, проводя в молчании и неподвижности не меньше часа, оставалось загадкой. Кожа у Даниэля в это время чесалась особенно сильно, а основание шеи он просто хотел разодрать ногтями… Но приходилось сидеть ровно, делая вид, что с головой погружен в расчеты и карты. Ему казалось, что взгляд адмирала прожигает насквозь, но это была всего лишь нечистая совесть — Даниэль никогда не лукавил перед самим собой. Да и остальные не преминули бы обсудить столь странный интерес, но они точно так же терялись в догадках.  
  
В пятницу врач, качая головой, обколол покрасневшее плечо лекарством, оно онемело, и стало гораздо легче.  
  
— Если и это не поможет, то придется делать полное сканирование организма, — брюзгливо сказал он.  
  
Даниэль кивнул. С его точки зрения это сканирование нужно было сделать давно — армейская страховка позволяла и более серьезные обследования, но медики слыли прижимистыми ребятами. Наверное, получали процент от экономии средств, другого объяснения Даниэль найти не мог.  
  
На мостике царило нездоровое веселье. Адмирала еще не было — он никогда не являлся так рано, и, пользуясь моментом, четверо лейтенантов перемывали ему кости. В тишине, нарушаемой лишь слабым гулом вентиляции, Даниэль против воли слышал все.  
  
— Говорят, Ланге вернулся.  
  
— Кто бы сомневался, у него дядя в Совете Империи заседает. Заступился за племянничка. А нашему еще холку намылят…  
  
— Намылишь ему, та еще сволочь!  
  
— Да уж, я бы понаблюдал, кто кого сожрет. Я бы поставил на Гайра.  
  
— Ставки?  
  
— Смысла нет, наверху не позволят избавиться от обер-квартирмейстера, даже если он налажал. Вот если бы он лажал и дальше, но не дурак же он? Должен тихо сидеть.  
  
Даниэль мог бы поспорить: дурак — не дурак, но задетое самолюбие могло сыграть с Ланге дурную шутку и толкнуть на самые невероятные поступки в желании уничтожить или низвести до самого низкого уровня предмет ненависти. В том, что этот предмет именно адмирал, а не кто-то из комиссии, сомневаться не стоило. Сослуживцы тоже склонялись к такому раскладу. За спиной продолжали обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию, еще сильнее понизив голоса, перейдя практически на шепот. Даниэль переключился на заполнение журнала и перестал прислушиваться к разговору. Делать ставки все равно не позовут, хотя он бы поставил на адмирала — против него и дядя в Совете казался слишком слабым противником.  
  
Плечо начало зудеть с новой силой. Даниэль едва сдержал разочарованный стон — ненадолго же хватило хваленого лекарства! Сзади, как назло, послышался шум, и хор голосов поприветствовал адмирала. Даниэль встал, отдал честь и, повинуясь взмаху руки, снова сел и попытался вернуться к прерванному занятию. В ушах шумела кровь, ладони взмокли, а кожа чесалась, как будто от укусов сотни москитов. Малейшее движение вызывало новый приступ зуда. Даниэль скрипел зубами и мечтал о той минуте, когда пытка закончится, адмирал уберется по своим делам и можно будет совершенно по-свински почесаться. На сослуживцев ему было плевать, а выставлять себя в еще более невыгодном свете перед высшим чином не хотелось. Плечо наливалось огнем. Даниэлю казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и его китель загорится от жара, который распространялся все ниже, захватывая уже и лопатку. «Наверное, нужно идти в медотсек, — вяло думал Даниэль, — это ненормально». Но мысль о том, что его могут просто-напросто признать негодным к военной службе, не давала покоя — армейские врачи не горели желанием лечить простые болячки…  
  
Он положил ладонь на плечо. Надавил сильнее, стало немного легче — рука через ткань кителя казалась прохладной. Сбоку раздалось покашливание. Даниэль скосил глаза — на него осуждающе смотрел лейтенант Маккормик. Пришлось поспешно отдергивать руку, чтобы не выглядеть слишком вольно.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал он, решив добежать до туалета, там можно было уединиться на пару минут и вздохнуть свободнее.  
  
После мягкого освещения рубки в коридоре показалось нестерпимо ярко, глаза заслезились как от лихорадки, и Даниэль вытер их тыльной стороной ладони, совершенно позабыв и про носовой платок, и про салфетки, которые обычно лежали в уборной. Он закрыл за собой дверь. В тесном закутке едва заметно пахло освежителем — дозатор работал, исправно насыщая воздух хвойным ароматом. Даниэль глубоко вдохнул, потом еще раз. Достал из диспенсера влажную салфетку, протер шею и лицо — легче не становилось; тогда он непослушными пальцами расстегнул китель, обнажая раздраженную и нестерпимо зудящую кожу. Едва заметный утром след от давнишнего засоса сейчас налился нездоровой краснотой и припух — лекарство не пошло на пользу. Даниэль взял сразу несколько салфеток и, сделав подобие компресса, положил на плечо, придерживая рукой. Пропитанные антисептиком, они принесли минутное облегчение, скорее мнимое, чем реальное.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к прохладному зеркалу, остро жалея, что здесь не было обычной воды, она могла бы помочь. Сзади едва слышно щелкнул дверной замок. Даниэль вздрогнул, выпрямился и открыл глаза. Оборачиваться не было нужды — в отражении на него смотрели непроницаемо черные глаза адмирала. Даниэль попытался привести себя в порядок, застегнуть китель, но был пойман за запястье. Молчаливая борьба за право выглядеть пристойно, возможно, при других обстоятельствах рассмешила бы Даниэля, но лицо адмирала, которое он все так же видел в зеркале, к шуткам не располагало. И пугало. Его случайные прикосновения вызывали нервную дрожь, Даниэль чувствовал противную слабость в коленках, и если бы адмирал захотел, то одержал бы победу гораздо быстрее. Где-то в глубине сознания Даниэль понимал, что это игра, но нечто, похожее на панику, мешало думать, он чуть замешкался, и адмирал сдернул ткань с многострадального плеча… Увиденное его потрясло, Даниэль успел заметить дрогнувшие губы, прежде чем плотно зажмуриться. Под сомкнутыми веками плясали белые сполохи, он ждал, когда же щелчок закрывающейся двери даст знать, что его, наконец, оставили в покое: горевать о своей нелепой и такой короткой карьере лучше в одиночестве, — а потом идти собирать вещи. Даниэль оказался совсем не готов к прохладной ладони на своей разгоряченной коже и мягким, почти нежным прикосновениям. Он шарахнулся в сторону, налетел на стену и тут же был перехвачен поперек груди:  
  
— Тише, тише, прости…  
  
Даниэль почувствовал на своей коже прохладные влажные губы. Острое, как клинок кинжала, удовольствие пронзило его насквозь, он задохнулся в немом крике и распахнул невидящие глаза. Ощущения были слишком сильными, слишком близкими по интенсивности к оргазму, чтобы в голове родилась хотя бы одна здравая мысль. Он шарил руками по слегка шершавой ткани чужого мундира, натыкался пальцами на колючее шитье, вряд ли понимая, что делает, и подставлялся под поцелуи, наслаждаясь новым для себя опытом.  
  
Когда властные губы добрались до его рта, Даниэль вцепился в чужие плечи в попытке то ли притянуть поближе, то ли оттолкнуть, то ли просто удержаться на ногах…  
  
Он позорно кончил в штаны от простого поцелуя, замерев и безвольно опустив руки — в голове было пусто до звона.  
  
— Пойдем отсюда, — сказал адмирал и как само собой разумеющееся стал приводить одежду Даниэля в порядок.  
  
В зеркале отражалась эта невероятная картина, и Даниэль потряс головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение. Попытался сам застегнуть китель, но наткнулся на другие, более ловкие пальцы, получил невесомый поцелуй в ладонь и растерялся окончательно. На языке крутилась уйма вопросов, но ни один так и не слетел с плотно сомкнутых губ — Даниэль боялся, что ответы ему не понравятся, если, конечно — может быть — до этих ответов снизойдут.  
  
Адмирал приоткрыл дверь и выглянул в щелку как нашкодивший школяр, опасавшийся строгого учителя. Даниэль прикусил губу — забавно, но его почти сразу вытолкали в коридор и, крепко держа за руку, поспешно повели куда-то на высокие уровни, туда, где простому лейтенанту делать было совершенно нечего. Он едва поспевал за быстрыми шагами адмирала, сзади почти неслышно скользил охранник, и Даниэль почувствовал, как загорелись уши: ведь тот все время стоял рядом, за дверью, и наверняка догадался обо всем, что происходило за тонкой преградой.  
  
— Можешь быть свободен пока, — произнес адмирал, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
  
Даниэль не сразу догадался, что слова были обращены не к нему, и успел почувствовать разочарование и обиду. Охранник ответил на незнакомом языке, в его голосе проскользнуло что-то похожее на веселье. Даниэль быстро обернулся — слишком невероятно прозвучала такая фамильярность, но увидел только спину.  
  
— Проходи, — адмирал почти впихнул Даниэля в просторный холл и запер дверь. — Да, это мои апартаменты, личные. Не сбежишь.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Ты очень упрямый мальчик. Пойдем, — адмирал потащил его куда-то вглубь апартаментов, через круглый зал с разнокалиберными креслами, через кабинет с одиноким столом — в спальню.  
  
Эта комната выглядела обжитой. Огромная кровать, с легкой небрежностью застеленная коричневым покрывалом, намекала на то, что создана не для одинокого сна, и Даниэль почувствовал глухое раздражение: сколько таких лейтенантиков перебывало уже в ней?!  
  
— Тише, тише, — адмирал каким-то образом понял его состояние, прижал к себе и гладил по спине, успокаивая. — Все хорошо, все хорошо, — повторял он как заклинание, и Даниэль с удивлением поймал себя на том, что злость уходит.  
  
Он позволил себя раздеть, уложить на прохладные простыни и почти без стеснения наблюдал, как адмирал избавляется от своей одежды.  
  
— Поговорим?  
  
Даниэль прикусил губу: стоило ли ради разговора раздеваться и укладываться в постель? Даниэль лежал на спине, борясь с желанием расхохотаться, но все равно не выдержал — лицо адмирала, лежащего рядом, было слишком серьезным, с таким выражением дикторы в новостях сообщают печальные новости о трагически погибших героях. Адмирал терпеливо ждал, и он не выдержал, запрокинул голову и от души рассмеялся — напряжение последних дней нашло выход.  
  
— Кажется, это была не очень хорошая идея, — по голосу было слышно, что адмирал улыбается. — Оставим разговоры на потом, — он лег сверху.  
  
Даниэль послушно развел ноги под напором чужого колена. Соприкасаться кожей оказалось очень приятно, как и целоваться, как и цепляться за обнаженные плечи — в голове мутилось от новых чувственных ощущений. Ожидание боли отодвинулось на второй-десятый план и стало неважным на фоне нестерпимо острого желания. Но в этот раз все было иначе — долгожданное проникновение он встретил, захлебнувшись восторгом и удовольствием…  
  
— Ты зачем тогда сбежал?  
  
Даниэль скосил глаза на адмирала, тот лежал, подперев одной рукой голову, а второй задумчиво выводил завитушки у него на груди.  
  
— Нет, это было весьма благородно с твоей стороны — заплатить за одежду, но сам факт…  
  
Задавать глупые вопросы или, того хуже, отпираться Даниэль счел ниже своего достоинства, но и придумать внятное объяснение в состоянии расслабленной неги не смог. Он вздохнул: надо же было все так испортить!  
  
— С другой стороны, — задумчиво продолжал адмирал, — возможно, что твоя непредсказуемость спасла тебе жизнь. А может быть, и не только тебе. На моей родине существует теория, что две половинки души непременно встретятся, их притянет друг к другу, даже если они на разных концах вселенной. Но раньше такого не случалось, чтобы соулмейтом был кто-то другой, не мерегернец. Мы с тобой войдем в историю.  
  
— Что? — Даниэль попытался сесть, потому что лежа не понимал и половины сказанного адмиралом. Знакомые слова, каждое из которых имело вполне определенный смысл, вместе образовывали какую-то кашу. — Мерегерн?  
  
— Да, я оттуда. Разве ты не знал? Это же не секрет, — адмирал сел рядом, скрестив ноги.  
  
— Выгнали? — Даниэль вспомнил ходившие по сети сплетни. Про закрытую планету ходило множество сплетен, а правды не знал никто — на Мерегерне чужаков не жаловали, в контакты вступали неохотно, да и то только в деловые.  
  
— Да за что меня выгонять, помилуй? Сам уехал. Надоело быть объектом жалости.  
  
— Я не понимаю!  
  
— У каждой души есть своя половинка. Предназначенный. Соулмейт. На Мерегерне есть центры, где есть сведения обо всех, так что встретиться со своей половинкой может каждый, но иногда что-то идет не так. Изредка бывает, что у человека на всей планете нет соулмейта.  
  
— Почему? И что тогда делать?  
  
— Например, ждать. Вдруг твой предназначенный просто не попал в базу? А может быть, он умер в детстве или погиб в катастрофе, или его просто нет… Можно попытаться соединить судьбу с таким же бедолагой, а кто-то посвящает жизнь науке или становится смотрителем маяка. Но нас таких на самом деле мало. Я не смирился и просто сбежал и, как видишь, не прогадал.  
  
Даниэль удивился необычной мягкости в голосе адмирала и мечтательному выражению лица.  
  
— Я не знаю, как так получилось, — пробормотал он. — Я же простой парень из приюта, у нас ни про каких соулмейтов не слышали. Это получается, что каждый может найти свою половинку, так что ли?  
  
— Мерегернец — да.  
  
— Но я с Арнидора! Ваша теория не годится.  
  
— А ты знаешь, кто были твои родители?  
  
— Нет, — буркнул Даниэль, помрачнев.  
  
— Уверен, что мы с одной планеты. Если хочешь, проведем небольшой тест чуть позже, но мне и так ясно.  
  
— Но почему?!  
  
— Типаж слишком выразительный. Разве ты не обратил внимание на наше сходство? Мы одной расы.  
  
Где-то под кроватью противно запищал коммуникатор, адмирал поморщился и свесился вниз, выставляя на обозрение покрытые темным пушком ягодицы. Даниэль прикусил фалангу большого пальца, чтобы побороть искушение погладить соблазнительную задницу, но не смог удержаться. Рука сама потянулась, пальцы накрыли выпуклость, адмирал вздрогнул и съехал на пол, заканчивая короткий деловой разговор уже сидя на прикроватном ковре.  
  
Даниэль зажмурился, понимая, что перешел допустимые границы и что сейчас будет разбор полетов, но время шло, и ничего не происходило. Он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, адмирал разглядывал его с интересом, положив голову на матрас.  
  
— Кхм, — откашлялся Даниэль, собираясь каяться и просить прощения.  
  
— Кхм, — передразнил его адмирал и молниеносным движением стащил вниз, навалился сверху: — Согласен, совершенно не вовремя позвонили, но постарайся так больше не делать. — Он чмокнул Даниэля в нос и нехотя отстранился: — Через полчаса сеанс связи с Советом. Вернусь как только смогу, отдыхай. Кстати, как метка? Все нормально?  
  
— Метка? — Даниэль сел и непонимающе уставился на адмирала, тот что-то пробормотал и указал на свое плечо, на котором ярко проступал засос.  
  
Даниэль не мог вспомнить, когда успел его поставить, а потому кусал губы и хмурился.  
  
— Прости, что доставил столько неудобств, но я не был до конца уверен, мне нужно было убедиться. Прости, — еще раз извинился адмирал и отшвырнул мятую рубашку. — Когда один из соулмейтов отрицает связь, метка дает понять, что он не прав. Ты должен был ощущать мое присутствие и хоть как-то себя выдать, но…  
  
— Я терпел до последнего, — пробормотал Даниэль. — Сегодня не выдержал, чесалось зверски, — пожаловался он.  
  
— Сейчас все нормально? — адмирал выглянул из-за дверцы шкафа, убедился, что Даниэль кивнул, и стал поспешно одеваться. — Отдыхай, можешь поспать, — сказал он уже у двери.  
  
В спальне сразу стало пусто и неуютно. Отсутствие адмирала — а Даниэль так и не придумал, как обращаться к нему даже в мыслях — чувствовалось как-то особенно остро. Пустота давила. Он попытался устроиться в кровати, заматывался одеялом по самый нос, но ни сон, ни спокойствие не приходили. Было очень странно и непривычно. Даниэль попытался для себя определить, что такое соулмейт и как теперь с этим жить дальше. Метка. Он потрогал основание шеи, но кожа была как кожа, словно и не было никакой «аллергии». Даниэль разыскал зеркало, которое пряталось с обратной стороны платяного шкафа — след давнего засоса никуда не делся, был хорошо различим, напоминая немного выцветшую татуировку.  
  
Он вспомнил про дежурство, но времени прошло так много, что возвращаться, наверное, смысла не было. Адмирал о службе не напоминал, возможно, как-то объяснил отсутствие… Даниэль оделся, еще немного послонялся по спальне — заняться было совершенно нечем — и решил уйти к себе. В своей комнате есть хотя бы выход в сеть и доступ к вирт-библиотеке.  
  
Даниэль немного постоял у выхода, собирался с силами — дверь могла быть и заблокирована, но обошлось — она поддалась легкому касанию. Задумываться о причинах он не стал, а тихонько выскользнул в коридор и тут же наткнулся на обер-квартирмейстера Ланге.  
  
— Так-так, — довольно произнес он. — Какая приятная неожиданность!  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Не вор? Даже не сомневаюсь в этом, — почти ласково сказал Ланге. — Думаю, что вы просто не решились отказать адмиралу. Кто бы мог подумать, что он у нас любитель неуставных отношений?  
  
Внутри у Даниэля все похолодело от предчувствия грядущих неприятностей, но сопротивляться железной хватке старшего по званию он не мог.  
  
— Вот, полюбуйтесь, кого я застукал выходящим из комнат нашего дорогого главнокомандующего! — Ланге вытолкал сопротивляющегося Даниэля на середину овального конференц-зала, где шло видео-совещание с Советом.  
  
— Вы забываетесь! — процедил адмирал.  
  
— Вывожу на чистую воду, — парировал Ланге. — На словах-то вы за неукоснительное соблюдение буквы Устава, а на деле пользуетесь служебным положением!  
  
— В чем дело? — сухо поинтересовался Первый Советник, и, несмотря на качество дальней связи, было хорошо видно, насколько он недоволен.  
  
— Господину обер-квартирмейстеру Ланге было мало одного раунда по выявлению его несоответствия должности и званию, он решил продолжить. Думаю, его дядя наконец-то прозреет и перестанет защищать убогого племянника, который демонстрирует прискорбное нежелание не только чтить Устав, но даже и читать его, — голос адмирала источал сарказм, как поврежденный еловый ствол живицу.  
  
— Но-но! — Ланге вышел из себя.  
  
— Аккуратнее, господин Ланге. Субординацию никто не отменял. Что там у вас произошло? — Первый Советник проигнорировал шепотки у себя за спиной и решил разобраться сам.  
  
— Принуждение к неуставным отношениям! — огорошил всех обер-квартирмейстер.  
  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Даниэль и замотал головой.  
  
— Мы назначим комиссию…  
  
— Нужно сразу запись с камер видеонаблюдения приобщить к протоколу, — подсказал кто-то из Совета, сидящий с левого края стола.  
  
— Какому протоколу? — Первый Советник выглядел уже не просто недовольным, а разъяренным.  
  
— Я требую отстранить адмирала от командования флотом!  
  
— Господин Ланге, не думаю, что вы вправе чего-либо требовать. Господин адмирал?  
  
— Я прошу об отставке.  
  
— На основании чего? — устало спросил Первый Советник.  
  
— Я не могу командовать космофлотом, когда даже высшие чины не в состоянии воспринимать Устав как закон.  
  
— Вот Устав, давайте вместе прочтем, — обер-квартирмейстер указал на подставку с уникальным изданием воинского Устава Империи, приуроченного к празднованию двухсотлетия объединения Миров.  
  
— Читайте, — согласился адмирал и даже подошел ближе.  
  
Ланге выпустил руку Даниэля, которой тут же за его спиной завладел адмирал и ободряюще пожал.  
  
— «…запрещены любые отношения между высшими и низшими чинами, не обусловленные нуждами службы», — прочел Ланге и торжествующе посмотрел на присутствующих. — Доказать, что имели место именно неуставные отношения, легко, достаточно провести врачебное освидетельствование.  
  
— Итак, господин обер-квартирмейстер только что доказал свое полное несоответствие занимаемой должности. Он оказался неспособен даже полностью прочитать параграф Устава.  
  
Даниэль остро жалел, что стоит далеко и не может прочитать это проклятое положение, он чувствовал холодную ярость адмирала и был уверен, что тот размажет подлеца Ланге, но хотелось бы заранее знать как, чтобы сердце не так сильно выпрыгивало из груди.  
  
— Вторая часть параграфа не имеет к вам никакого отношения!  
  
— Отчего же?  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что, — подал голос Первый Советник и немного запнулся, прежде чем продолжить: — Женаты?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Нет! Я проверил! — Ланге торжествующе улыбнулся.  
  
— Когда вы успели? — Первый Советник не обратил внимания на эти слова и смотрел только на адмирала.  
  
— В последний отпуск на Джутирьяне. Сегодня перед совещанием подано прошение о признании свершившегося факта в регистрационную палату Мерегерна с кратким описанием ситуации. Хотя это формальность, по законам нашей планеты такое подтверждение необязательно. Законность удостоверяется меткой, — адмирал медленно расстегнул китель и рывком обнажил плечо.  
  
Даниэль нервно сжимал повлажневшей ладонью руку адмирала, скорее чтобы удержать себя и не вцепиться в шею обер-квартирмейстера. Он избегал даже смотреть в его сторону, чтобы только не сорваться.  
  
— И я вынужден повторить свою просьбу об отставке.  
  
— И чем вы собираетесь заниматься? Насколько я помню, вся ваша жизнь была связана с военной карьерой?  
  
— Мы будем выращивать капусту, сэр.  
  
— Капусту?! — Первый Советник не справился с изумлением.  
  
— Исключительно полезный овощ, сэр, — адмирал склонил голову. — И, главное, никаких заговоров на грядках ждать не приходится.  
  
— Я тоже очень люблю полезные овощи, но с отставкой придется повременить. К сожалению, обстановка такова, что вот-вот будет объявлено военное положение. Остаться в такое время без лучшего за последние двести лет командующего флотом Империя не готова. Так что по законам военного времени передаю решение судьбы обер-квартирмейстера Ланге в ваши руки. В качестве утешительного приза закажите себе каталог овощных культур за казенный счет, — Первый Советник странно дернул щекой, и связь прервалась…  
  
— Я не понимаю, — Даниэль почти бежал за размашисто шагавшим по коридорам жилого уровня адмиралом. Мужем!  
  
— Не здесь! — в тишине ответ прозвучал резко.  
  
Они, наконец, добрались до дверей, секундная задержка перед считывателем показалась вечностью. Адмирал привалился плечом к матовой обшивке холла, в безжалостном свете холодных ламп сразу стало заметно, как он осунулся и устал.  
  
— Безумный день. Как ты? Прости за цирк.  
  
— Про капусту ты же не всерьез? — осторожно спросил Даниэль и опустился у его ног, прижался щекой к бедру; так показалось правильно.  
  
— Святые праведники, нет, конечно! Но я был в шаге от того, чтобы возглавить заговор против Империи. Хорошо, что Первый Советник очень умен, и хорошо, что я ценный военный кадр — Ланге сдали, чтобы меня задобрить, а его дядю слили. Наверное, давно хотели, а тут случай такой удобный. Как насчет поужинать и распить бутылочку вина? Мы заслужили.  
  
Даниэль принял протянутую руку и поднялся. Слишком много событий произошло за день, голова шла кругом. Он облизнул губы и согласился:  
  
— Заслужили.


End file.
